A mentalic bond
by Supernatural Conan
Summary: When a bomb bombs things is getting weird .telepathy.love.aaahhh
1. Chapter 1

a mentalic bond

This is my first fanfiction I dont if it is impressive or not but I hope it is. you dont have to review but please review. I hope that you like it.

conan: I am Shinichi Ku-

sellithy: just be quit and say the disclaimer

conan: ok,sellithy dont own detective conan.

_(3rd petson pov)

conan has just found where is the bomb and it is where haibara is standing. for a second he froze 10 sec. to the bomb to bomb. he runs for haibara`s life. he foind her but it`s 5 seconds he took her hand 4 and run 3 and run 2 and boom.

bricks are scattered all over the place and belwe them there is an 8 years old conan and in his arms an 8 years old ai, the prplem here is that they didnt black out!

conan:awwwwwooooo.

he opened his eyes and found...nothing it's very dark and*cough*and has so dust, he's processing what just happened when he heared...

haibara:awwwwoooo.

conan: are you ok.

haibara:I think though.

haibara: how are we talking?

conan: what do you mean?

haibara: we should be unconscious.

conan: 'it's so weird'

haibara:yeah

conan: how did you hear me.

haibara: what do you mean?

conan: when I _thought_ 'it's weird' you heard me!

haibara: I dont know.

conan: ok it's so weird.

...silence for 2 seconds...

haibara:'can you hear me '

conan: yes

conan:'could you'

haibara: yes

haibara is trying to imagine a football with 'can you see this'written on it'

conan:yes

conan: when would they come I am getting cold and my le-

then he saw light coming from above he looked and saw ran and her worried face then her face sofyen up

ran:owwwww you 5ow are so cute.

conan blushed he was holding haibara, haibara also blushed but for 2 sec.

conan rleased haibara and stood up..

conan:awoo my leg.

[hospital]

ran:I'll leave you ok ?

conan: ok

ran stood up and left.

conan 'haibara are you awake'

haibara 'what do you want'

conan 'do you know what happened to us'

haibara 'I think so'

conan 'could you tell me'

haibara ' I think that due to the lack of oxygen under the rocks and the bricks and the fact that we're shrunken from the aptx a new part of our brain that wasn't using all of its powers started to use them as far as I know they are reciving thoughts and prouducing oxygen'

conan: 'wow you always surprises me'.

this is the first chapter of mentalic bond thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for mon-ra for reviewing I will try not to have any spelling mistakes and sorry for your hard time.

Let's start the second chapter of a mentalic bond

Pairing: Conan x Haibara.

Disclaimer: I don't own detective Conan.

(Author's notes) "Talking" 'Thinking/T.T (Telepathy Talk)' –place or time-

-Hospital-

The doctor: "now you both are fully recovered"

Conan and Haibara: "thank you doctor"

They both sat on a wheelchair and the nurse helped them to the hospital's entrance, they found ran, Agasa, and the detective boys waiting for them.

Ran:"at last, are you both fine"

Conan and Haibara: "yes "

Ran:"thank god"

'she remind me by my sister' Haibara thought while they both got up and going to Agasa's beetle

Conan: 'Good'

Haibara:"What?"

They all said except Conan:"did you say something?"

Haibara: "no no it's nothing"

They all said except Conan: "ok"

Haibara: 'don't do it again you scared me, I didn't get used to it ok?' she wanted to stress on _ok_ but couldn't

Conan: 'ok, we should see what we could do with _this _when we return to Agasa's ' for stress on this he simply said 'stress on this (I will emit what did they use for stress, I will italic the stress).

They(Haibara and Conan) didn't T.T (telepathy talk) till they arrived at Agasa's.

-in front of Agasa's house in Agasa's beetle-

Agasa:"ok Ai-kun here we are"

She opened the door and went to the house

Conan: "could I go with Haibara Ran-neechan I want to talk to her"

Ran:"ok"

Then, he opened the door and went to the house after Haibara.

Agasa turned on the car and drove to the agency then to then to the kids' homes.

Meanwhile,

Conan:"Haibara".

Haibara: 'what do you want kudo-kun'

Conan:"ahh"

Haibara appeared from upstairs and said:"payback"

Conan:"I told you I am sorry"

Haibara:"technically you didn't"

Conan:"ok, I am sorry, could you come and talk about what's happening"

She sat on the couch and he took a chair and sat opposite to her.

Conan:"let's analyze what is happening and for now we'll T.T ok?"

Haibara:"T.T?"

Conan:"the author had just told you T.T is telepathy talk"

Haibara: 'ok'.

Conan: 'I could talk to you right?'

Haibara: 'right'

Conan: 'I could send you pictures or visual images, to check tell me what do you see?'

He send her a puppy with big cute eyes.

Haibara: 'right, a puppy with big cute eyes'

Conan: 'give me your hands'

Haibara: 'why?'

Conan: 'just do it'

She put her hands on the table between them, then he took them.

Haibara opened her eyes strange she doesn't remember to close them, the more strange is that she is in …nothing, she stands on a white platform surrounded by white color evry ware an in front of her is Conan.

She tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth it just moved.

Then she heard Conan 'don't talk just think' she practically didn't hear it ,it was like echoing around her.

Haibara: 'where are we?'

Conan: 'in one of our brains or both in the same time probably both'

Haibara: ' how do you know all of this? And why did you bring us here? Explain everything now'

Conan: 'for the first question I tried to send a T.T message to the world I received some messages who told me to do that then we should go to the supernaturalism meeting with other supernatural people.'

He paused for a second then his facial expression changed to as if he remembered something then a chair appeared back to him and her.

'Sit' he S/T (Said/Thought), they both sat.

'in here you could do whatever you want if you experienced'

'Like?' she S/T.

'Like this' then a table appeared between them and then a plate full of fruit

'This isn't real of course but you would taste it '

'We should be back, do you know how?' she S/T.

'Yes of course I know, but don't worry the time here you could control it so I made it for every second in the real world it is 1 minute because if I made the ratio bigger e would get ourselves killed from the pressure on our brain, step by step we could increase the ratio'

' but get ready we will return to the real world I don't know what could happen but it won't be bad at the worst level it could be a 1-minute-headache or something'

'Ok'

She opened her eyes and found Conan starring at her and holding her hand.

"You could leave it now kudo-kun"

"I was just making sure that you're back" he said while leaving her hand while blushing a little.

'he is so cute while blushing' when she realized what she just thought she blushed she knew that she loved him but she didn't want to tell him.

'You too' he thought while smiling.

"One more thing if you don't want to make me hear what are you thinking about just think about it"

"Ok, we should go to sleep"

"ahh, about sleeping we could see each other's dreams and we could dream with each other and there is even more but we have to go to the meeting "

"good night"

"good night"

"there is one more thing we see each other feelings, you love me and I love you but tomorrow I would tell you everything" he whispered

The second chapter of a mentalic bond I think this will be a very long story.

If you have any ideas for this story or another story please don't be shy, me myself have another 2 stories that they are very alike but I will write them after I finish the one in my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the slow update but it was a hard week for me and also this is the last chapter I would update quickly after this I will slow down like a chapter every week or something due to my lack of time, and idea's, enjoy this chapter.

I don't own detective Conan.

-Agasa's house 9:17am-

Conan opened his eyes, he is on a bed ,at Agasa's house, he is slightly hearing Agasa snoring in the room next to him, he remembers that he had forget to tell ran that he would stay in Agasa's, he slowly gets up from the bed and wear his slippers then he remembers what happened yesterday.

He tries to get to Haibara but she is nightmaring (it's a word made by me) so he came to reality and hurries to wake her up.

He walked to Haibara's room passing by Agasa's, he opened the door, walked to her bed and shook her, she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I am waking you up"

"Why?"

"You were having a nightmare"

"How did you know?" she asked with strange look on her face.

'Telepathy' he thought to her.

"Thank you "she told him with a smile

He turned 'yes, she smiled at me'

He didn't try to not send it or to boost it, hence he left her confused about what has he just said.

'Does he love me or ran?'

-10:14 pm-

After they both got a shower and eat breakfast Haibara took a magazine and started reading.

"Don't you want to practice supernatural powers or S.P for short" Conan said

She let out a sight and put the magazine away and let her hands to Conan,

'Ok we both have to think like each other ok? The timer will be a second in our brains to 1.5 sec. here ok? We could fell a small headache'

She just noded, he took her hands and...He opened his eyes to find a Haibara sitting on a chair waiting.

'Why did I come before you?'

'I don't know'

'I don't have a headache'

'I said 'could''

'Ok, what do we do now?'

'Now close your eyes'

'Why'

'It's a surprise... don't open your eyes...voila'

She opened her eyes and... It was beautiful not her eyes of course but the garden that was surrounding her, it had too many flowers, and tress beside her, ok not beside her, because she was floating above the ground for a few inches.

'Now we are going down'

'Ok'

They are now on the ground.

'Wow it's so beautiful how did you made it' she thought

'I came here before'

'What is that' she thought coldly while pointing toward his hand

'It's my hand'

'I know, but what I don't know is why you are offering it to me. '

'Because I want to hold your hand'

'You're fu-'

'Without talking will you hold my hand or not'

'Won't you be cheating on your girlfriend if you hold my hands?'

'Yes, but first, she has a name and it's ran, and second, she's my ex-girlfriend'

She stood there for a while.

'When? and why?'

'Just I don't want to talk about it'

'I'm sorry for that'

'Now would you hold my hand?'

'I think so 'she though while holding for his waiting hand.

'Could I call this a date'

'No because it is in our head. ...we are on the couch holding each other hands hurry let us return'

They both opened there eyes at the same time

"I didn't know that you were this beautiful"

She blushed

"Now leave my hands before Agasa wake up"

He quickly left her hands, blushing and went upstairs checking if Agasa is still awake, he came down dressed again seeing Haibara sitting on the couch.

"Hurry up and change your clothes"

"Why?"

"Didn't I tell you that I am going to take you on a date "he said while slightly blushing?

she got up a little faster than she should, she was going to a date with her love of her life, she tried not to be mean and cold to him, it's not her but when they got those powers she couldn't be mean to Conan, she could but as if it was the usual, even Mituhuko noticed when they were in the car yesterday, but she couldn't help it.

Now she is dressed and ready to go while she was walking past him, he hold her hand despite her blushing and his also they continued walking.

"I wrote a note to Agasa that we were going in a date"

"What!"

He burst out laughing ".your face "he said between breathes

"Where now MS. great detective"

"To a movie"

"Not another detective movie"

"Who said anything about detective movies?"

"What are we watching then?"

"You diced"

"A romantic movie" she said without thinking or hesitation

At the cinema it was cold not freezing cold of course but just cold. Just the first 15 minutes of the movie and Conan was sleeping on Haibara's shoulder.

"How was the movie, Conan?"

Conan woke up at his name

"What"

"Did you like it?"

"No"

"Good, now we have to go back"

They got up and went back to the their way

Did you noticed something, Haibara"

"What?"

"You hadn't been cold to me for a while"

"Yes I noticed, did you expect that I will be rude on our date"

Yes I expected"

"Am I that cold?"

"Yes but from inside you could iron"

"..."

"Thank you Conan, about all the times that you're here for me"

"Shouldn't I help my girlfriend or what?"

"Yes you should but I am not your girlfriend"

"no you are we just came out from a date"

She had a big smile.


	4. the meeting

This is chapter four or the meeting

The disclaimer is on the first chapter

...

They were going back to Agasa's but suddenly Ai asked  
>'Dont we have a meeting or something with other .ural...'<p>

They found themselves in a place where someone told them suddenly "hi"

Thru kept their silence and just started in his eyes

"Looks like you are new here, if you want to know what is happening here head to that office" and he pointed to an office with a sign of "First Time Comers"

They walked after a minute, and Conan just realise that Ai is holding his arm frightened

"You could relax now, although I love you holding my arm" he said while patting on her shoulder slightly

She relaxed, but preferred to hold his arm

They walked slowly towards the office and when they reached the door they knocked and entered the quiet big room although it's exterior size(which is a much smaller). They entered and found a man sitting behind a desk.

When he realised that they entered he extended his arm to shake Conan's , Conan shook his hand after realising what's happening

"I am the beginners helper you came a little late but i think you didn't know"

"Yes, we are sorry "

"It isn't your fault, but we have to get what is your power, you have two major categories: 1)physical power 2)mental power"

"Mental power" they said in reunion

"Ok so you will leave the room and turn right you will arrive, And thank you for remembering the meeting"

"You are welcome" and they went to grab the doorknob "wait, I Just remembered something" Jerry said suddenly "if you want to attend this meeting next time just remember it or talk about it, the teacher will be here in 9 am you are free to come any time from that, and they will leave at 3pm"

They went to the left section of the place and they found four doors. The first one had telepathy, the second was romantic bond (which was written in a very beautiful way), the third was mind control, the fourth was the place

"Which one do you want to go, sweetheart?" Conan asked

Ai blushed and turned her head away from his side although she was still holding his hand, he he turned her head holding her chin

"why are you blushing now didn't we agree that you are my girlfriend"

"Yes, but i am not used to it yet"

"Why I got used to it, you should also be"

"Ok let's just choose one, I choose the place i think it's the white place that we imagine"

"I agree let's go then"

They entered the door and found a long table and on each side there is someone holding the opposite person's hand and closing their eyes, and then someone came and told them that he is the teacher and"I am sorry but this my last session i have an emergency call i am sorry"

They returned wnd conan asked her where does she want to go now, but a guard came "you have to go there is a major emergency, someone is trying to break down the hosting just come tomorrow with the password as ABDS and someone will explain ...also

They found themselves back on the street where they left in the same time also.

It took a while for them to recover then they continued walking until they reached Agasa's they found a note from him telling them that he left for a science convenient for a few weeks

'So, i think i am leaving,' conan said

She thought for a while, as if she wanted to ask something from him but was embarrassed (and this is true)

'Wait'

'What?' he turned before opening the door and asked

'A.a.'she wasn't sure if she should ask

'Don't be embarrassed' he hold her shoulder and squeezed

'Could you stay because i feel afraid when i am alone unless i am working'

'Of course i will i am your humble servant'

'Thank you very much'

'But i have to tell Ran i am worried that she get worried'

And he went to the telephone and called Ran and told her that he will stay to help Agasa with few things, and the mean while Ai closed the door and went to change, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat, he was really hungry, she went down to the lab or basement according to what you call it, Conan went to open the T.V and waited for Ai

After a while, he started suspecting so he started looking for her, first he checked her room then the other time in the second floor, then he climbed down the stairs and started to frighten out he checked the kitchen, outside and the basement she isn't there, oh no she is there, he went downstairs to the basement

"What are you doing Ai?" He said while looking into the computer's screen, wait a minute this isn't the same screen it had a completely different color, he started being curious, she continued looking at the screen

"I am working in the antidote"

"No you weren't, you was opening a different program"

"OK, I was writing in my diary"

"Ohhh, so let me see what did you write"

"Ahhhh, no"

"OK, at least companye me, i am staying here only for you and you left me to write your diary, i am hurt deep in my heart" he acted as if he was going to cry

"Stop acting, i am sorry i didn't mean to be ignorant" and she got up and hold his hand and pulled him up, and he sat on the couch near the arm and she lean on him

"Could we watch a movie"

"Of course we can, but will we do?"

"Please"

"I am joking, what do you want to watch?"

"Anything"

He opened a random channel and started watching a strange movie about nothing really, it reminded Conan with hitch hiker's guide to the universe, soon Ai was fast asleep on Conan's lap and he was going to sleep, so he decided to take her to her bed, he lift her brode style to the bed

'She looks beautiful as always' he put her on the bed and turned then turned again and kissed her on the forehead, and left the room.

...

Are you ready for a new kind of entertainment?

I will give you a code and the first one which is going to solve and write it in a comment and include how did he solve it will win a free story written by me, now for the code

3,15,14,7,18,1,20,21,12,1,20,9,15,14...25,15,21...23,15,14.

A hint: the middle word is "you"


	5. Chapter 5

I am having some writer blocks at the mean time, so pleas COULD YOU HEEEEEElP ME, and thank you

Also try to figure out the code and you will recive one story from me, and you will give me all of the componants, like the genere and charcters etc.

And alsotry to comment even harshly because i don't mind , in fact i sometime do it harshly, like in the story "The Bond" by AiConShinXShi

And talking about the bond it's a really great story and i recommended it for anyone who liked my story


End file.
